


Are You Ready?

by Nobuhiko_Satori



Series: Snapshots [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Blood Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 01:16:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4544532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nobuhiko_Satori/pseuds/Nobuhiko_Satori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killua, Gon, sex. Plus a little surprise at the end. What more could you want?</p>
<p>A snapshot of Gon and Killua's sex life.</p>
<p>Pairing(s): Killua x Gon.</p>
<p>Warnings: Yaoi, lemon, and the lack of any real plot.</p>
<p>Note: Updated disclaimer and edited slightly to better align with the 2011 anime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Ready?

**Author's Note:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTES: Konnichiwa, Minna-san! Nobu-chan here with a Hunter X Hunter fic! And not just any Hunter X Hunter fic, but a Killua x Gon lemon to boot! NC-17 warnings all around! But hold on, fellow Yaoi Hunters, 'coz this fic is all about sex. Yup. You heard me. No plot, no fluff, no real story whatsoever; just wild, hot, heavy, Olympic-style lovin' that only these two bishounen can provide (Yeah, baby!). Now enough ranting, 'coz you've probably skipped all the way to the good stuff already..... Probably never even noticed the disclaimer... ... ... Well, anyway... LET THE LEMONY GOODNESS BEGIN!!! MUHUHUAHAHAHAHA!!!
> 
> WARNING: Before you go any further, please be warned that this is a yaoi fanfic. That is, it is about a romantic and/or sexual relationship between males. And please note that this fanfic will contain graphic and explicit sexual situations. Do not continue reading if any of this offends you in any way.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: The story contained within this fanfic is the sole property of the author. Hunter X Hunter and all related characters and trademarks are the sole property of Shueisha/Madhouse/Yoshihiro Togashi, and all other trademarks mentioned herein are the sole property of their respective copyright owners, and the author makes no claims as to owning them. This fanfic is made purely for entertainment purposes only and is completely non-profit. No copyright infringement is intended.

       It was quiet in the hotel bedroom. The moon shone brightly in the night sky through the glass of the windows a few feet off from the right side of the bed, the thin white curtains offering a little more privacy. In the middle of the room stood two young boys, staring at each other and unmoving, regarding each other knowingly. The silence went on for a few minutes, neither making the slightest movement, until finally the silence was broken by the taller of the two.

       "Are you ready?" Killua Zoldyck said softly, tilting his head slightly as he asked the question. He waited patiently as he stood there, hands in his pockets, looking at the boy who'd stood by his side for as long as he could remember.

       "Always," Gon Freecss replied, a small but devious smile gracing his lips as his hand went up to the zipper of his red-trimmed green jacket. Then, slowly, ever so slowly, he began to pull down, slowly stepping up to Killua as the silver-haired Transmuter started to take off his light-purple overshirt, smiling back at the older boy. Gon threw his jacket onto the floor just as Killua finished with his shirt, and slipping an arm around his waist Killua pulled Gon up against him, the Enhancer's smile growing bigger as he wrapped his arms around him, pressing himself closer to the other. The two had never broken eye contact the whole time, and now, for just a split-second, the two shared a tender smile before they came together in a heated kiss, hands roaming and bodies arching into the other as they explored each other's mouth, tongues fighting for dominance as the kiss deepened, both boys moaning lightly.

       Moving his hands to the front of Killua's dark-blue turtleneck sweater, Gon traced the taller boy's muscles through the material, over his abdomen, over his chest, until he found Killua's nipples under the cloth, pinching them lightly and causing Killua to moan louder at the gentle teasing. It was then that Killua broke the kiss, looking into the chocolate-brown pools that were Gon's eyes as he gazed into his own sapphire-blue ones, before reaching his fingers under the older Hunter's white undershirt and pulling the thin material over his head, Gon extending his arms upward to allow its removal. Gon then mimicked the action and pulled Killua's sweater free from his body, throwing it onto the floor before pulling back to admire Killua's form.

       "Killua..." Gon muttered under his breath, his eyes slowly taking in the sight of Killua's trim chest, the way his muscles rippled under that smooth, ivory skin with every movement, every breath. It took him a while to notice Killua doing the same to him. It was then that the taller boy moved, wrapping his arms possessively around Gon, closing the gap between them and planting a demanding kiss on Gon's lips, the sudden feel of Killua's skin on his causing the older of the two to moan loudly into the kiss.

       Killua's hands roamed freely over Gon's bare chest, tracing hard muscle under soft skin until he caught Gon's left nipple between his fingers, pinching and rolling the sensitive flesh until it hardened, causing Gon to whimper at the feeling. It was then that Killua pulled back from the kiss, then attacked the hardened nub with his mouth and tongue, sending sharp bolts of pleasure coursing through Gon's smaller frame.

       "Ahh! Killua...!" Gon gasped at the sudden sensation, tightening his arms around Killua as he continued his assault. Killua gently nipped on the now hypersensitive flesh with his teeth, his left hand gliding over lightly-tanned skin to his other nipple, pinching and toying with it, another sharp gasp escaping Gon's lips. Gon's left hand somehow found its way into the other's silver hair, and he held Killua even closer to him, not wanting him to pull away just yet. It was then that Killua did just that, giving the rosy-pink nub a final lick causing Gon to whimper in disappointment, before he quickly went to the other nipple to give it the same amount of attention as its twin, his hips grinding forward against Gon's, the friction driving the other boy mad with need in minutes. Gon had to do something, or he'll lose it right there!

       "Ne, Killua..... please, let me taste you..." Gon pleaded desperately, grinding his clothed erection against Killua's in response to his movements insistently, his breathing now slightly more labored. Pulling the younger boy away from his chest, Gon crushed his lips against Killua's, pulling him into a kiss that was deeper than before, only breaking the kiss just long enough to say, "...I need to, Killua..... please..."

       Killua broke the kiss then, and bringing his mouth alongside Gon's ear he gave it a long, sensuous lick, and said in a lust-filled voice, "Go for it."

       The words sent shivers of anticipation along Gon's body, and as Killua pulled back he planted one more long kiss on Killua's lips, before starting to slowly kiss his way down his muscular frame. Leaving butterfly kisses over Killua's toned chest, Gon stopped for a moment over Killua's nipple, lightly flicking his tongue over it. Killua moaned, then gasped sharply as the young Hunter caught the sensitive pink bud with his teeth, tugging gently before pulling away and repeating the same to the other. Once done with his teasing, Gon slowly made his way downwards, getting down on his knees and kissing over Killua's finely-muscled abdomen, dipping his tongue once, twice into the taller male's navel, and planting one last kiss just above the waistband of Killua's purple shorts, he pulled away, his fingers resting on the buckle of Killua's belt.

       Feeling Killua's hands rub his shoulders Gon looked up, and receiving a quick nod he set about unfastening the other's belt, not bothering to pull it completely off. Pulling down the zipper he slid his hand inside, feeling the throb of Killua's hardness as he stroked him a few times through his underwear, earning a soft moan from him.

       "You're already wet..." Gon said with a blush, before he unbuttoned and let the shorts drop to the floor as he went to work on removing Killua's tented black boxer-briefs, fingers teasing playfully along the waistband. He then slowly peeled away that last piece of clothing, freeing Killua's impressive length from the restricting fabric. Once pooled around his ankles, the Transmuter kicked his shorts and underwear off to the side, and Killua stood there before Gon.

       "Oh, wow..." Gon breathed out, his face turning a deeper shade of red as his eyes slowly traveled along the eight inches of Killua's proud and beautiful cock standing before him, causing the taller boy to blush slightly at the attention, before Gon pulled away just long enough to see Killua in all his glory. No matter how many times they'd done this, he couldn't help but be amazed at how beautiful Killua was, especially like this.

       His eyes half-lidded with lust, Gon reached out then, his left hand resting on the other's thigh while his right encircled the base of Killua's maleness with his fingers, squeezing lightly while he nuzzled the swollen head. A light moan escaped Killua's lips, the younger Hunter watching intently. Gon moved his mouth to just a few millimeters away from the throbbing flesh, his tongue darting out to taste the clear bead of moisture at the tip before he moved forward to suckle on the tiny slit there, causing Killua to gasp at the sudden sensation, his eyes slowly falling shut. After a while Gon pulled back, his free hand dropping down to play with Killua's balls while the other began a series of long slow strokes along the taller boy's shaft, leaning in every once in a while to lap at the precum escaping the tip with his tongue.

       Killua let his head fall back as he felt Gon's fingers dance along his length, his own hands moving from Gon's shoulders to tangle themselves into spiky black hair. The feel of Gon's hands on his dick was just so inviting, his hips began to rock along to the tempo of Gon's hand, to which Gon responded by increasing the pace a bit, leaning back down to suckle once more on the moistened tip. The sensation was electric, but he wanted more. His hands tightening in Gon's hair for an instant, Killua let out the barest hint of a whimper as he looked down at his kneeling lover. "Unhh... Dammit, Gon....." It was all Gon needed to hear.

       Placing a kiss at the tip of Killua's cock and gripping him by the base with both hands, Gon proceeded to take him into his mouth, slowly working his lips inch by inch down the other's throbbing length. Killua bit down on his lower lip, watching as his manhood disappeared into the older boy's warm cavern, letting out a long breath once Gon had taken him in completely, eyes drifting closed. He was so good at this...

       Gon paused for a moment and breathed in his scent, moaning around Killua's cock when he reached the base. This sent vibrations arrowing down along Killua's hardened shaft into his balls and up through his spine, causing him to gasp. Killua's fingers tightened in Gon's hair, his breathing becoming more labored as he tried to urge Gon into moving with a faint roll of his hips. Gon wasn't one to deny his lover anything, and giving the younger boy's cock one good hard suck he started to slide Killua out until just the very tip of his length remained, suckling and lapping at the slit there before plunging back down on him, eyes closed, and starting a steady motion, sliding Killua's cock in and out and alternating sucking on the head of his shaft and squeezing around his base. Gon gave an audible whimper as he felt more and more precum escape from the tip, enjoying the taste of his taller lover and finding having eight inches of assassin down his throat a great turn-on, his own cock throbbing and straining within his underwear.

       "Oh, yeah... mmhhh..... don't... uhh..... don't stop..." Killua said barely above a whisper, his mind swimming in the sensations the older male gave him. Gon's mouth felt warm and slick around him, sliding up and down along his length. Gon then gave an especially hard suck on the swollen head, forcing a sharp gasp from the younger boy's throat, before he began moving his mouth over Killua's cock at a faster pace. It wasn't long before Killua began to rock his hips forward in time with Gon's movements, his legs starting to buckle under him from the pleasure. "That's it, Gon..... uhhn..... hahh... anhh!... Keep going, baby..... nghhh...!"

       Gon couldn't help but groan when Killua began thrusting into his mouth, moving his left hand to brace the Transmuter's hips and taking Killua in as deep as he could. Killua tried to increase the pace, but a hand on his hip kept him from going faster than the young Enhancer would allow. His head thrown back, Killua could feel the sweat running down his face as he neared the edge, breathing hard as Gon bobbed his head along Killua's length. It was then that Gon began moving and sucking even faster, and Killua barely contained the scream from escaping his throat as he teetered on the edge, almost doubling over, fingers tightening in Gon's black hair and his hands moving automatically to practically force Gon to take him deeper and faster, thrusting into that hot, wet mouth.

       "Ahh!... G-Gon... so close..... so fucking close...! I... I..... ahhh...!!! Nnngh... AAANHHH!!!" Killua screamed, as he felt the pleasure coiled in his gut bursting forth from his cock. It was then that Gon pulled himself off of Killua's length and with his hand pumped Killua's dick as fast as he could, Killua watching with one eye, the other blinded with sweat, as his seed rained down onto Gon's face, intense pleasure pouring from him in thick white ropes. The sight of Gon's angelic face covered in cum intensified and prolonged his release, further drenching the older boy in his essence.

       "So hot..... unhhhhh..." Gon let out a long moan as he felt Killua's hot cum cover his face with every twitch of the cock he held in his hand, stroking rapidly, milking Killua for all he was worth as he came all over him. Gon managed to catch a few bursts in his mouth, and when it was over, he pulled away, licking his lips and tasting Killua's semen in his mouth, greatly aroused by the salty-sweet taste and the feel of Killua's cum dripping down onto his chest. "So good....."

       "Shit, Gon..." Killua said panting, somehow managing to stay standing the whole time. Releasing his grip and wiping the sweat off his brow with the back of his right arm, he watched as Gon wiped the cum off of his face with his fingers, before he brought them to his mouth to lick the thick fluid off with a moan, his brown eyes half-lidded with desire. The sight kept Killua hard, arousing him even further. Killua dropped down to his knees then, grabbing the shorter boy's wrists with both hands, before he brought Gon's right hand to his mouth to lap at the cum on his fingers, tasting himself, taking each fingertip into his mouth in turn and sucking on them suggestively, before he brought his face closer to Gon's and spoke.

       "Does this turn you on?" Killua asked, leaning in to lick a generous amount of his own seed off of Gon's left cheek. "Does having me go off all over you turn you on?" he asked again, this time running his tongue over a dollop of cum just above Gon's right eyebrow, and he watched as the older boy blushed a deep shade of red. "Do I make you hard?" Killua asked one last time, flicking his tongue out over a white droplet on the tip of Gon's nose, before finally leaning in for a deep probing kiss. When Killua eventually pulled away, Gon's response was immediate.

       "Yes..... Gods, yes..."

       "Then show me, baby," Killua said as he stood then, pulling Gon to his feet with him. "Show me how much you want it."

       "Killua..." Gon was breathless with arousal, and he pulled himself closer to the younger boy's bare body, wrapping his arms around that trim waist before him, feeling that pale skin against his. His hands slid down Killua's back to his buttocks, massaging the smooth, firm flesh of his behind. He felt Killua's still-hard erection against his crotch and he ground his hips forward against it, rubbing his still-clothed sex against Killua's. Killua hissed in approval, and after a few more moments he leaned in, lightly running his lips over Gon's, teasing him -- not really a kiss, but so close Gon could almost feel it. Gon tried to cover Killua's mouth with his, but Killua playfully avoided Gon's attempts without stopping his actions, occasionally flicking his tongue over Gon's lips while undoing his belt and green shorts, letting them drop to the floor. The older male tried a few more times before Killua abruptly stopped, and without warning practically threw Gon onto the nearby bed, Gon giving a surprised yelp when he landed on the soft mattress. Confused, Gon tried to sit up only for Killua to jump on top of him, gently bouncing them both on the large bed, and before he could react the light-skinned Hunter claimed his lips in another fiery kiss.

       Gon wasn't about to complain though, and wrapping his arms around him, he returned the kiss with just as much energy as Killua, re-exploring the moist cavern of the boy above him and tangling his hand into that soft silvery-white mane, even as Killua's own traveled over his well-built body, one arm finding its way around him. When he felt Killua roll partway off to his right and close his hand over his clothed arousal, Gon gave a sharp gasp as Killua started to stroke him through the straining fabric of his dark-gray boxer-briefs, causing him to arch his back and move to Killua's rhythm, trying to get closer to the source of the pleasure, his arms falling onto the bed. His hands gripped the bedsheets as he writhed from the sensation, his cock throbbing from the attention. Gon could feel just how aroused the younger boy was with his hardness pushing against his thigh, and Gon almost missed it when Killua finally spoke.

       "Do you want more, baby?" the taller boy asked, leaning in and whispering into Gon's ear while his right hand kept moving over Gon's trapped hardness, pleasured sounds escaping the older of the two. "Do you want me to make you come?" Gon could only nod and continue to writhe on the bed as Killua's hand started to stroke him faster, massaging him through his wet underwear, and Gon couldn't keep himself from moaning when Killua finally said, "Then I guess you've got your wish." And without another word, he pulled off that last piece of fabric, exposing Gon's impressive erection to his eyes, the rock-hard shaft shimmering with a fine sheen of precum. Killua had sat up when he pulled Gon's underwear free of his legs and thrown it into a corner of the room, and now he looked down on the beautiful angel beneath him, completely unclothed and panting lightly, sweat running down lightly-tanned skin and a faint blush on his face. When his eyes focused on Gon's dripping cock, Killua had to bite his lip to keep from moaning, his own manhood throbbing in desire.

       "Beautiful....."

       Gon blushed even deeper, watching with half-lidded eyes as Killua eyed him from head to toe, before the light-skinned boy positioned himself between his legs, rubbing his hands over his thighs slowly. Killua then leaned forward, propping himself up with one arm while he ran his right index finger ever so lightly over Gon's pulsing shaft, causing it to twitch in response, Gon whimpering at the touch. "Anhhh... Killuaahhh..."

       "Show me, baby. Show me how you beg for it," Killua said teasing, rubbing his finger along Gon's eight-inch length from base to tip slowly, more precum escaping the tip. He felt Gon grab onto his left arm then, his other hand fisting tightly in the sheets.

       "Please, Killua... I... can't take..... any more... ahhhn.....!" Gon tried to thrust his hips up into the touch, but Killua's weight pinned his legs down, preventing any movement.

       "Only if you beg for it, Gon," Killua teased, knowing quite well how much Gon wanted it. He wanted to hear Gon say it, to beg for it. It was such a great turn-on when he did.

       Gon had other ideas though, and began to move his free hand downwards, reaching for his aching cock. Killua noticed of course, smirking as he playfully batted away Gon's hand just before it reached its intended destination, making Gon whimper when he did. "But, Killua....."

       "Only when you show me how you beg, Gon," Killua replied amusedly, continuing his teasing touches to Gon's sex, intent on getting the response he wanted from the other. He pulled in close to Gon's panting face, before he spoke again in a lust-filled voice, "C'mon, baby... beg for it..... Tell me what you want."

       "...P-please, Killua... make me come..... I... I need it so badly..."

       "Tell me how you want it, then." Killua moved his finger along Gon's manhood faster, stroking the swollen head, drawing out more pleading sounds from him and more precum escaping his tip. Gon tightened his hand on Killua's arm and clenched the bedsheets tightly in the other as the younger boy continued to tease him mercilessly. "C'mon, say it."

       "...S-suck me..... unhhh... Suck me, Killua....." Gon pleaded writhing on the bed, not sure if he could last much longer under this torture, his need burning inside him. But Killua wasn't about to give in just yet.

       "Louder, baby. I can't hear you."

       "But, Killua...!"

       "Louder!!!"

       "Suck me, Killua!!!" Gon begged as loud as he could, thrashing wildly on the bed. "Suck my cock and make me come, Killua! Please! I need it!!!"

       Smirking triumphantly, Killua wrapped his fingers around Gon's hardness and gave him a gentle squeeze, before he leaned in to whisper seductively into Gon's right ear.

       "Good boy."

       Killua sat up then, one hand resting on Gon's hip while the other moved down to feel Gon's balls, tugging and massaging them with his right hand. "Your balls feel so heavy and full, Gon. You must really want to come so badly," he said, feeling their warmth in his palm. He bent down and took each one into his mouth in turn, sucking and lightly tugging on the skin with his teeth. Gon nodded his head wildly, sweat dripping off his brow and biting his lower lip. "But don't worry, baby. I'll give you what you want," Killua spoke, gripping Gon's aching hardness at the base with his right hand, before he leaned down to lap at the precum at the tip of the head with his tongue, Gon gasping at the contact. "I'll give you what you need." Killua then closed his lips over the tip, right over the tiny slit there, and sucked. Gon arched off the bed, a pleasured groan escaping him. He looked down as Killua suckled at the tip of his maleness, flicking his tongue out over the hypersensitive slit. Gon grit his teeth as he continued to watch, trying to get himself to breathe normally, until all breath left him as Killua finally delved down and took him into his mouth, and he watched as his cock disappeared inch by inch into Killua's hot, wet cavern.

       "Ahhhnn... Killua...!" Gon managed under his breath, falling back onto the bed as Killua began bobbing his head along his cock rapidly, sucking on the pulsing shaft of the boy beneath him. "Ah!... Unhh!... P-please..... don't... ngh!... Don't stop... please... ahhh.....! Killua...!" Killua worked him quickly, making Gon thrash wildly against the bedsheets as the pleasure mounted faster than he could handle. Gon tried to thrust up into that moist heat, but a hand on his hip held him down. Killua didn't bother taking it slow with Gon; he knew just how sensitive to touch the other can be, and he planned to take full advantage of that. He knew just how to bring Gon to the edge and keep him there for as long as he wanted. He moved at just the right pace, applying just enough suction at just the right intervals to drive the other boy insane with pleasure without letting him achieve orgasm. He could feel how close Gon was, the way Gon's dick would throb in his mouth, and the way his mouth filled up with precum alone. The taste made Killua want to rediscover Gon's true flavor, but he held off for just a few more minutes of torture. When he thought Gon had been tortured enough, he gave a good long, hard suck on the head, before he sped up on Gon's cock, increasing the suction on the rock-hard shaft, and it wasn't long before Gon reached his peak.

       "...K-Killua..... Killua...! Unhhh... mmmhhh..... I... I'm... ahhh! Ohhh, gods... I'm gonna...! Ah! Anh!!! KILLUAAAHH!!!" Gon screamed as he exploded violently into Killua's waiting mouth, great blasts of hot cum hitting the back of the young ex-assassin's throat and filling up his mouth to overflow. Killua managed to swallow most of the sweet-tasting fluid and kept up the suction as more explosions followed, though some of the thick white liquid managed to escape his lips to dribble down over Gon's pulsing length. When Gon's orgasm finally died down, he lay there on the bed panting, his sweat-soaked skin seeming to glow and his body humming with pleasure. It was then that Killua pulled away, and Gon watched as a string of his semen mixed with saliva connected the tip of his cock to Killua's lips, breaking only when he had pulled back far enough. Killua leaned back down to clean up the rest of Gon's seed, giving one last light suck to the tip of Gon's shaft, and when he came back up, he had a smile on his face, his cheeks lightly tinted with red.

       "You taste so sweet, Gon," Killua said smiling, before leaning forward to kiss Gon hard on the lips, Gon tasting himself in the other's mouth, his cock throbbing and staying hard at the erotic feel of it all. He could feel their exposed erections rubbing against each other as they kissed, making him moan into Killua's mouth and deepening the kiss. When breathing became an issue, Killua pulled away to straddle his legs, leaving Gon to catch his breath. It was then that Gon noticed the dangerous glint in Killua's blue eyes, an almost evil smirk on the taller boy's features, and when he spoke, the words and the way he said them sent a shiver up along his spine. "You got what you wanted... Now, it's  _my_ turn."

       Killua eyed Gon like a predator would his prey -- a thought that both frightened and excited the older male, heightening his senses. While Gon knew without a doubt that Killua would never purposefully harm him, Killua was given to greater aggression during sex the more he was aroused. Gon didn't mind; despite letting Killua take the lead more often, in truth he wasn't all that different, and it was always more enjoyable this way. And so, when the Transmuter extended the sharp claws on his right hand, Gon let out a low moan. "Killua....."

       "You want more, don't you, baby?" Killua asked, giving a forceful thrust of his hips forward and grinding into Gon's, a pleasured gasp escaping him. "If you want more, you'll have to give me this." Killua then ran those claws ever so slowly over Gon's well-muscled chest, then down his toned stomach, making sure Gon felt each claw as they went lower on his body. Gon's heartbeat increased, whether from excitement or fear, he wasn't sure. Killua leaned down then and spoke into his ear, his hot breath ghosting over the side of his neck. "Now remember; keep your hands to your sides and stay still. Be a good boy, Gon... or I'll have to punish you, understand?" Gon nodded his understanding, fighting down a gasp as he felt those claws hovering at the skin just above where his already straining erection was. Killua sat back up, smirking evilly. He knew what was next.

       Gon watched as he felt Killua's hand on his chest again, tracing his erect nipples with the claw on his index finger, his other hand resting on his hip. Killua then moved the finger over the center of his chest, over where his rapidly beating heart was, and Gon briefly caught the dangerous glint in the other boy's eyes before the claw suddenly flashed, a surprised gasp leaving his throat as Killua cut into his skin. The sensation sent a shock straight into his groin, and Gon watched as blood began to flow slowly from the cut, feeling warm against his skin. It was then that Killua leaned in and lapped up the flowing crimson with his tongue, making Gon moan low in his throat at the sight. After a few seconds Killua pulled away, only to cut into Gon's flesh again.

       Gon's breath hissed through clenched teeth as he felt the claw bite into him, this time just above his left nipple, and he barely contained the pleasured sounds in his throat when Killua bent down again to run his tongue directly over the wound. The taller boy moaned softly at the metallic taste of Gon's blood, Killua's eyes drifting half-closed. Killua then closed his lips over both the cut and Gon's nipple, sucking hard and nipping forcefully on the hardened bud, forcing a pleasured cry from the young Enhancer. Gon had to fight to keep his hands from reaching up to touch Killua, gripping the sheets tightly to keep them by his sides. When Killua's left hand found his other nipple, he pinched and twisted the pink bud harshly even as he worked on its twin, causing Gon to throw his head back and cry out, the pain transforming into pleasure and focusing between his legs.

       After a few minutes, Killua pulled away to admire his handiwork, giving Gon's nipple another good, hard twist for good measure. Killua ran his right hand down Gon's trim chest and stomach, causing the muscles in Gon's abdomen to twitch slightly as he felt those sharp claws drift over his body. Killua then made another cut downward, slowly just above Gon's navel, forcing another moan from the Enhancer. When Killua leaned in to lap at the fresh wound, he could feel the heat rising from Gon's erection just under his chin, exciting him further. Killua growled possessively as he used his fingers to widen the cut, pulling the flesh apart just so and slipping the tip of his tongue into the fissure, tasting the crimson within. After a while, Killua pulled away, wiping his mouth with the back of his clawed hand and smiling evilly.

       By this point Gon was biting the knuckle of his right hand to keep from crying out, but he couldn't prevent the shudder that ran through him when Killua's clawed hand found his aching hardness, feeling those dangerously sharp points dance ever so lightly over his length. His heart raced as he tried to keep still, but Gon couldn't help himself; it just felt so good.

       Just then Killua's hand stopped moving, the sharp tips of his claws resting on the head of Gon's maleness. The two youths simply looked at each other, the need and submission in Gon's eyes meeting the danger and domination in Killua's, and just for a fleeting second Gon wondered if he would actually do it. The claws flashed...

       ...But instead he felt a warm mouth covering the tip of his cock, sucking and licking over the head. Caught off-guard, Gon let out a surprised gasp and arched off the bed as Killua toyed with him further, sparks of pleasure arrowing up his spine. Killua pulled away after a short while and resumed touching him, gently stroking his skin just above where his hardness was, and it took Gon a moment to realize Killua had retracted his claws. Killua then dipped his index finger into Gon's navel, where a few drops of blood had pooled from his last cut, before Killua brought the blood-covered digit to hover just above Gon's face. And when a drop of crimson fell from that fingertip, Gon caught it in his mouth perfectly, before he leaned up and captured the blood-stained finger, his cock twitching at the metallic taste of his own blood. It was then that Killua leaned forward and caught Gon's soft lips with his own. The kiss was long and demanding, and when they broke apart they were out of breath. Killua managed to maintain his composure however, and still smiling he spoke.

       "That's a good boy. Now the fun  _really_ begins."

       Killua then pulled back to straddle Gon's hips, pulling himself up onto his knees and resting his left hand on Gon's chest. Using his free hand Killua reached behind him to grasp Gon's dripping erection, and turning to him just long enough to say, "Don't move," he slowly began to lower himself onto the older boy's shaft, guiding him with his hand. Once he felt Gon's tip at his entrance, Killua kept pushing down, until the head pushed past the tight pink ring of muscle and sink further into him. Killua never liked being stretched before sex, the exquisite pain of penetration only increasing the pleasure, and his mouth hung open as he slowly felt himself being filled.

       "Aaahhhhhnn..... Killua..." Gon moaned as he felt his manhood sink deeper into Killua's body, sliding inch by pleasurable inch into the beautiful boy above him until he was up to the hilt. Killua's velvety tunnel felt hot and tight around him, and Gon gasped silently at the feeling, his chocolate-brown eyes drifting closed.

       ".....Remember, don't move 'til I say you can," Killua breathed out, bracing his hands on Gon's stomach, before he slowly pulled himself up along Gon's heated length until just the tip remained. There he paused for just a second, before he plunged back down over his dick more quickly, moaning softly at the sensation. Gon's eyes shot open at the sharp burst of pleasure before they fell closed again as his senses were overwhelmed. Killua set a fast pace, wringing various pleasured sounds from the boy beneath him as he slid up and down along Gon's hard length.

       "Please... please... please..." Gon managed between gasps, his hands drifting up to rest on Killua's hips as he fought the urge to thrust up into the tight heat surrounding him and keep still. A fine sheen of sweat covered both their bodies as Killua moved over him, sapphire-blue eyes half-closed as he continued to ride Gon's cock. They rarely did it like this, but when they did it felt every bit as intense as the first and more. This went on for a few more minutes until Killua stopped suddenly, Gon panting beneath him. He then leaned down to whisper into Gon's ear, before he sat back up. Even through his sex-hazed mind, Killua's words came crystal-clear.

       "Fuck me, Gon... Fuck me as hard as you can."

       It was all Gon needed to hear.

       "ANHH! YESSS!!!" Killua cried out, head thrown back when he felt the first savage thrust, driving deep into him and striking against that special bundle of nerves that made sparks explode in front of his eyes. Gon thrust his hips up rapidly as his own aggressive side took over, gripping Killua's hips tightly as he pulled the silver-haired boy down onto him, sending his cock deep into that velvety heat. Killua's inner walls gripped him tightly with every thrust, pushing against that special spot deep inside every time. "Ahhh...! You're so fucking deep... Unhhh!... Faster, Gon..... Harder!..." There was only one way Gon knew he could give Killua what he wanted.

       Gon sat up without breaking his rhythm and brought his arms around the other, crossing his right arm over Killua's toned back to grip his right shoulder while his other arm encircled the former assassin's waist, adjusting his angle slightly before he began to simply pound into his lover, hitting Killua's prostate dead-on and pulling more impassioned cries from his throat. Killua's arms circled his neck as the other's cock pistoned in and out of his body, his own neglected erection leaving wet trails of precum as it rubbed against their stomachs, trapped between their heated bodies.

       "You feel so good inside, Killua...! So tight..... so warm..." Gon said, kissing along Killua's left shoulder and up the side of his neck, sucking on that sensitive spot just behind his ear and causing him to gasp. He moved as fast as he could, hips pumping hard as Killua slammed down onto him again and again, and it wasn't much longer before Gon felt the beginnings of his orgasm tingling in his balls. Killua could feel it too, and he moved faster on Gon's cock, feeling him throb inside him as they got closer and closer to their release. Killua pushed Gon back down onto the bed, his arms slipping from around him to settle on his thighs, and Gon watched with lust-darkened eyes as Killua's left hand drifted down to close around his own aching need. Gon let out a long moan, madly aroused as he watched Killua play with himself, stroking his own length rapidly with his hand. That did it.

       With one more violent thrust, Gon cried out his release as liquid pleasure burned its way up through his shaft and explode outward in white-hot ecstasy, flooding Killua's inner walls with a torrent of his seed, even as that last thrust triggered Killua's own orgasm. Killua's hand moved faster over his cock as he came hard all over Gon's stomach and chest, his body jerking with the force of his release and giving an answering cry to the older boy. Gon felt Killua's velvety tunnel clamp down on his cock and he kept thrusting, riding out his orgasm until his cum started to drip from Killua's entrance and onto the sheets. Their release dying down, Killua collapsed onto Gon's chest, breathing heavily as Gon held him close.

       "Killua... sugoi...!" Gon panted, his mind still buzzing from his release. Once his breathing had returned to normal, Killua pulled himself off of the other boy, Gon's breath hissing out of him as he slipped free of Killua's entrance. He then leaned down to clean himself off of Gon's chest, licking up the white fluid from Gon's lightly-tanned skin. Once done Killua planted a quick kiss on Gon's lips and sat up, still straddling his legs, and with a playful smile he spoke.

       "You're not tired yet, are you?" It was then that Gon noticed Killua's cock, still standing erect between his well-toned legs. Gon smiled back and rose to the challenge, the Enhancer's own cock still proudly defying gravity, and propping himself up on his elbows he answered.

       "Bring it on!"

       "Then turn around, baby... Get on all fours. I've got a surprise for you," Killua replied, moving to kneel off to Gon's side as the spiky-haired boy turned around to get on his hands and knees. Killua eyed Gon's sweet behind, biting his lip as he ran one hand over the firm globes, squeezing them lightly in turn. "Nice..."

       Gon blushed a faint shade of red at the inspection, and an even deeper red when Killua positioned himself behind him and parted his buttocks, his eyes focusing on the pink ring of muscle he found there. "Ahhh... Killua..." Gon started to turn his head to look at Killua, but stopped when he felt something warm and wet rub pleasurably against his entrance. He felt it once, twice more, and Gon raised his head, and saw Killua's face partially buried between his buttocks as he ran his tongue over Gon's sensitive pucker, licking sensuously at his entrance. "Ahh!... Oh, fuck.....!" Gon's head rolled forward as each lick sent sparks of ecstasy through his body. Soon Killua's tongue began to push against his entrance with each pass, and when it finally slipped inside...

       "Ooohhhhh godsss.....!" Gon's eyes rolled back as he felt Killua's tongue caress his insides, pleasure coursing through his entire frame. Killua probed deeper, plunging his tongue into that tight tunnel, licking and stroking. Clenching the bedsheets in his hands, it was all Gon could do to keep himself up on his arms, feeling that warm wetness moving inside him as Killua fucked him with his talented tongue. "Unh... uhhh... ahhhn..... Killua... mmmhh..." It felt so very different from a finger yet just as good and more; slick and hot like nothing he'd ever felt there before, stroking his inner walls and pressing against his prostate in a way he'd never experienced. And when Killua withdrew his tongue and pulled away, Gon gave a pleading whimper in disappointment.

       "Liked that?" Killua asked smugly, already knowing the answer even as Gon nodded his head. He stood up on his knees behind Gon, massaging the older boy's buttocks in his hands. "Then I just know you're gonna  _love_ this..." And with that he pulled in closer and began to rub the swollen head of his manhood over Gon's entrance, moving his erect shaft between Gon's parted cheeks teasingly, slickened with precum.

       "Ohhh yes...! Give it to me, Killua..... Please... fuck me!..." Gon pleaded looking back at Killua. He pushed back against Killua's cock, trying to impale himself on that beautiful shaft, but Killua's hands prevented it. "Please, Killua... I need it!" Gon could already feel himself dripping onto the sheets, painfully aroused. He wanted that cock inside him so badly...

       "Then roll over, Gon. I want to watch your face while I fuck you," Killua said with a light roll of his hips. Gon wasted no time, turning over onto his back and spreading his legs. Killua moved closer, his left hand resting on Gon's thigh while his free hand guided his maleness to Gon's waiting entrance. Pressing the head against the pink ring of muscle, Killua gripped both of Gon's muscular thighs as he began to push in. There was resistance at first, until it gave way and he was swallowed by that hot velvety tunnel, aided by saliva and his own dripping precum, Killua muttering under his breath, "Perfect..."

       Gon's mouth hung open as he felt Killua's hardness slip inside him ever so slowly, inch by inch until Killua was fully seated inside him, the slight sting of penetration overridden by the pleasure of their joining. He wrapped his legs around the younger Hunter's waist as they both stilled for a moment to catch their breath, Gon's arms splayed around him. When Gon gave a roll of his hips forward, Killua smirked and pulled back, until just the tip of his manhood remained inside, and violently slammed his hips forward, burying himself in Gon's inviting heat once more.

       Gon cried out at that as Killua's hardness found his prostate, the sudden intense pleasure blanking his mind for an instant. More hard thrusts followed the first, and Gon thought he would go insane from the pleasure, tightening his legs around Killua's waist and pulling his cock deeper into him. Killua kept up a fast, hard rhythm, gripping Gon's thighs and pulling him into his lap as he thrust forward, his strong hands moving the writhing boy along his pistoning cock. Killua carefully watched Gon's face as he fucked the older male, turned on by the pants and cries coming from his mouth as he assaulted that special bundle of nerves deep inside him.

       "Sinful little angel... you like this, don't you?" Killua started, not breaking his rhythm. "You like having my long, hard cock up your ass." He punctuated the statement with a particularly hard thrust of his hips, wringing a strangled cry from Gon's throat. "Do you like it when I... unhh... fuck your brains out, Gon?" Another hard thrust, Gon arching off the bed. "Mmmh... I do. You feel so hot and tight..... I could fuck you forever." Killua leaned down then, still thrusting rapidly, and spoke into Gon's ear. "Would you like that? Would you like me to fuck you forever, Gon?"

       "Yes!!! Oh gods, yes, Killua!" Gon answered, wrapping his arms around Killua and holding onto his shoulders, bouncing in Killua's lap with each forceful thrust. "Fuck me! Gods-fucking fuck me!!! Fuck me hard, please!" Killua smirked, playfully licking along Gon's ear and sat back up, Gon's arms falling back down onto the bed.

       "Then hold on, baby. You're in for a rough ride!" And with that, Killua began to fuck him in earnest, driving his cock deep and hard, quickening the pace. Gon's inner walls gripped him tightly as Gon rocked his hips forward, meeting his every thrust. Killua moaned from the delicious friction; Gon fit around him so well, it was as if they were born just for each other, and he wouldn't have had it any other way. Neither would Gon as he panted under him, tossing his head left and right as Killua continued his assault, his cock twitching with every stroke to his prostate, leaking precum so close to release. And when Killua's left hand found his hardness and started stroking him rapidly in time to his thrusts, it was all Gon could take, and after a minute of this treatment, he came.

       "Yes! YES!!! AAAHHHHH!!!" Gon came with the force of a firecracker, arching his back off the bed and painting both his and Killua's chests with thick white ropes of cum, his inner walls clamping down tightly on the younger boy's shaft. Killua thrust once, twice, three more times before he too was sent flying over the edge, crying out through gritted teeth as his hot seed erupted violently into Gon's heaving body until he overflowed, spilling out onto the sheets. Killua's hand kept moving on Gon's spurting cock even as the older Hunter's spasming entrance milked him of his seed, still fucking, prolonging and feeding their orgasm. Their bodies shuddered with the force of their release until they collapsed in a tangle of sweaty limbs, reveling in the delicious aftershocks.

       "My gods... Killua..." Gon held Killua tightly against him, trying to catch his breath, but just before his breathing could even out, Killua growled against Gon's chest, tightening his arms around him.

       "I'm not done with you yet!"

       "Wha-?!" Gon gasped sharply when Killua suddenly pulled out of him, barely having a second to recover before he was roughly turned over onto his stomach with a yelp. Feeling strong hands lifting him up onto his knees, Gon looked over his shoulder, watching as Killua parted his buttocks and kneeled behind him, and blushed a deep shade of red as his eyes caught sight of the younger male's still rock-hard and very erect cock. "K-Killua-, AAANH!" Gon never finished his sentence as the Transmuter savagely thrust into him, roughly impaling him on his cock once more. The sensation kept him hard, wanting more of that hardness inside.

       "Ohhh yeah....." Killua hissed out a breath as he sheathed himself in Gon's velvety tunnel once again, aided by the release that still coated Gon's inner walls. No matter how many times they'd had sex, Gon felt as tight and hot as their first time, and Killua loved that about him. Killua paused for only an instant, before he began pounding his cock into the lithe boy beneath him, fucking him fast and hard. It felt like he was taking a virgin all over again, and it aroused him greatly.

       Gon buried his face against a pillow, his body rocking forward with every pump of Killua's hips, feeling his throbbing shaft moving deep inside him, reaching deeper than before and rubbing against that special bundle of nerves continuously. Killua's rough handling turned the older boy on immensely, and Gon looked under him and watched his untouched cock jerk and sway between his legs with each jarring thrust of Killua's hips, leaking clear precum onto the sheets, so wanting to touch himself but too consumed with lust to move his hands. Pleasure coursed through their veins with each thrust, and Killua let out a faint moan as Gon started to push back against his thrusting hips, wanting more of that beautiful cock inside him.

       "Do you like this, baby? Do you like it when I fuck you doggy-style?" Killua asked, giving another forceful roll of his hips. He leaned down then, pressing his chest against Gon's back and taking in the strawberry scent of his spiky black hair. "Do you like it when I fuck you hard and fast like an animal?"

       "Yes! Yes!!! Godsdammit, Killua... Fuck me! Don't stop, Killua..... please, don't fucking stop!" Gon pleaded, the pleasure building steadily to overload with each drive of Killua's cock. He could feel their balls slapping heavily against each other's as Killua powered into him, pushing him closer and closer to the edge. Killua always seemed to know just what to do and what to say..... and he loved it. "You're in me so deep..... Please... give it to me, Killua! Take your big, beautiful cock and FUCK ME!!! Fuck me good!"

       Killua smirked then, pulling himself back up to stand on his knees, and said loudly, "Then I'm gonna fuck you so hard, you won't remember a time you didn't have my cock up your ass!!!"

       From then on their pace became even more frantic, the sound of skin slapping against skin rivalled only by the impassioned pants, grunts, and cries of the two boys. Killua's cock pistoned as deep and as hard as he could, hitting Gon's special spot dead-on each time, tears forming in the corners of Gon's eyes from the intensity. Killua's hands parted the smooth, firm cheeks of Gon's behind, and he watched with half-lidded eyes as his manhood was swallowed by that tight heat with each thrust, making him groan. The sight sent a surge of pleasure through Killua's body but he reined himself in, wanting to make this last just a moment longer. He wasn't sure either of them could take much more of this though.

       "You're so fucking beautiful, Gon... unhhh... so tight..." Killua breathed out, pumping his hips faster with each passing second. His sapphire-blue eyes drifted shut, sweat rolling down his pale skin as he thrust into the older boy, the pleasure building in his gut, so close to release. He could tell Gon was close too, with the way he was pushing back against him more forcefully. He'd always been surprised with how much sexual energy Gon had, and with how he was able to keep up. Or maybe it was the other way around. But none of that mattered now, as long as it stayed that way.

       "Oh gods...! Oh fuck... Aaanhhh!" Gon pushed back harder against Killua's thrusts, so desperately close to release it almost hurt. Eyes closed he tried to warn the younger boy, even as he felt his orgasm about to burn its way up through his shaft. "Nghh... ahhh..... K-Killua..... I... I'm coming.....! I'm coming!!!"

       "Uhhn... Then come for me, Gon," Killua replied breathlessly, pounding furiously into the other boy, intent on sending them both over the edge. "Don't hold back..... come for me!"

       "Yes!... Yes!!!... KILLUAAAAAHH!!!" Gon screamed as he came hard and violently, his seed pouring from him continuously in thick white ropes, each burst sending colors pinwheeling behind his eyelids. His body tensed and jerked with the intensity of his orgasm, his untouched cock twitching wildly as he emptied his essence onto the sheets.

       "GON! NNGH! AAAAANHH!!!" Throwing his head back, Killua gave an answering cry as Gon's tight passage clamped down on him, sending him flying over the edge. Killua kept thrusting, prolonging his orgasm as he emptied his balls into the tight heat around him, filling Gon with his fertile seed until it spilled out to dribble down along the insides of Gon's thighs.

       The two remained locked together, feeding off of each other's release as they rode out their orgasms, sweaty bodies jerking with each explosion of ecstasy as their climax wracked their young bodies. Finally, the explosions slowly died down, and the two collapsed onto the bed, panting heavily and completely exhausted. After a few minutes, Killua finally pulled his slowly softening cock from Gon's passage, eliciting a faint whimper from the older boy. As he pulled out, a thin trail of semen connected them both, breaking only when Killua flopped down onto the bed. Gon came up beside him, resting his head on Killua's chest as strong arms wrapped around him, holding him close and pulling a blanket over them.

       They stayed like that for several minutes, catching their breath and reveling in the afterglow, neither really caring for the sweat-soaked and cum-covered state of the bed. Gon nuzzled against Killua's chest as the younger boy's right hand lazily traced patterns along the lightly-tanned skin of Gon's back. Once he had recovered enough strength, Gon finally broke the newfound silence of the room.

       "Don't forget to turn it off."

       "Just a second," Killua answered tiredly, disengaging his hand to reach over to the nightstand. After fumbling around the surface for a few moments, Killua found a remote control, and pointing it in the direction of the windows he pressed a button, turning off the digital video camera mounted on a tripod just a few feet from the right side of the bed with a faint beep. "Done."

       "Please, tell me you didn't forget to take off the lenscap  _again_ ," Gon said, smiling against Killua's chest as he listened to the sound of the younger boy's heartbeat.

       "Don't worry. I made sure the lenscap was off before I turned the camera on," Killua said with a smile of his own, wrapping his arm around Gon once more after dropping the remote somewhere off the side of the bed, too tired to place it back on the nightstand. He remembered quite well what had happened yesterday. And the day before. It had all started as a joke, really -- Gon had walked in on Killua watching some... alternative entertainment videos on the computer, casually said, "We could do better than that," one thing led to another, and the rest was history. They even made sure to be just as over the top with how they spoke for added effect. "You think the video will be any good?" he asked jokingly, looking down at Gon's face.

       "It better be!" Gon answered defiantly, looking up at Killua. "After all that work we put into it!"

       "Just kidding. Don't worry, I know it'll be great," Killua replied, still smiling. "In fact..." Gon barely had enough time to react as Killua rolled them both over so that Killua was on top of him, the taller boy looking straight into Gon's eyes before saying, "...I think we should get started on the sequel. Ne?"

       "Killua..." Gon laughed lightly, before Killua captured his lips in another fiery kiss.

 

~*~THE END~*~

**Author's Note:**

> END NOTES: ... ... ... HOLY HELL!!! _I_ wrote this?!?! Well, it's official: I'm an evil, evil man. Heh heh..... Did you like my little surprise at the end? This is only my second fic (and my second lemon!), so please be gentle. As always, comments, questions, suggestions, and violent reactions are highly welcomed. ROCK ON, BABY!!! HA HA HAAA.....!!! *runs away laughing maniacally*


End file.
